First Times
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: It's another Valentine's Fic C&J of course :) I'm giving it a T rating for a future chapter
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: First I want to thank everyone for being so incredible patience with me. I know I haven't posted for a while but I PROMISE I do have something in the works and I hope it's worth the wait. Second, I need to give credit to Genovia's Heart for her help with the ideas for gifts. Last but certainly not last, I need to thank my wonderful Beta ShaKayla who read through this fic even though she was sick._**

**First Times**

Lying in bed, Clarisse drew the warm cashmere blanket around her shoulders relishing in the warmth. The winter castle air felt colder for some reason and she certainly didn't want to get sick. There simply wasn't time for the Queen to get sick. Her staff had been given the day off since today was the day for lovers…it was Valentine's Day. Clarisse wasn't sure if she was just craving a hot cup of tea or if she really smelled the faint sweet smell. Rolling over in the bed her eyes landed on her breakfast tray. _I wonder who brought that since Priscilla has the day off. I know she left last night and Charlotte I'm sure is with Shades. _Lifting the cover to sit on the edge of the bed she received her answer…Joseph. Along with her tea sat a perfect red velvet cupcake topped with luscious cream cheese icing and in the middle was a sugar heart that read "Be Mine."

Smiling at the thought of what this day might bring Clarisse picked up the small card on the tray and read his words:

"_The first time we spoke after I was hired, I was making my nightly rounds and you were in the staff's kitchen eating a red velvet cupcake with your fingers. It was the sweetest thing I have ever witnessed. I have hidden clues and gifts all throughout the castle, the quicker you solve them the sooner we can spend this day together."_

Sitting the card down Clarisse looked at the fork and then decided to pick the cupcake up. Pulling the wrapper away, she took a huge bite, closing her eyes as she savored the heavy, sweetness on her tongue.

After having her breakfast in bed, Clarisse slowly made her way to the bathroom where she turned the taps on filling the tub with hot water, adding vanilla bath oil she headed into her dressing room to find her clothes for the day. Deciding on a casual knit dress she headed to her dresser for her undergarments, before she opened the draw she saw yet another note addressed to her. Opening it she found her first clue:

"_I would love nothing more than to spend the entire day with you but before that can happen you will have to follow my clues until my location is revealed. Your first clue: This is the place where we spend most of our meeting when not in your office. It's where the boys knew they could always find you when they arrived home from school. This one is easy but they will get harder. Happy Valentine's Day My Queen"_

Smiling as she gathered her things she stepped back into the steam filled room enjoying the warmth as the vanilla surrounded her. Slipping beneath the water, Clarisse knew exactly where to find her next clue, the tea room. Hurrying her bath, she quickly dried off and dressed, excited to learn what awaited her next.

Hastening through the palace, she arrived at the tea room. As she pushed open the door, she was taken aback by all the beautiful roses. There were red roses on every surface except for the arrangement in the middle of the room which held her next clue.

"_The white roses are a reflection of you my dear. Just like these roses your beauty causes you to stand out in a crowd. They are simple and elegant without having to try. Your next clue can be found where a thousand cups of afternoon tea have been drank and even more treaties have been mulled over and signed. _

"You are making this too easy." She spoke into the empty room as she took one last look around before heading to her office. Unsure of what she was going to find awaiting her, she opened the door carefully. Nothing out of the ordinary jumped out at her. Re-reading the note once more, she was certain he was referring to her office. Walking over to the desk she finally saw the heart shaped box of chocolates accompanied by another card.

_ "I remember the first taste of your sweet mouth, the heat from your kiss capable of melting the finest of chocolates." _

Closing her eyes Clarisse let her mind take her back to that precise moment.

_ It had been a crisp, cool fall morning. She had escaped out to the garden without being noticed… or so she thought. _

_Clarisse had tried to hide the despair on her face as she walked down the hallway but Joseph had saw it anyways, he knew exactly where she was headed. Clarisse had a very long day ahead of her, she was dreading the long peace treaty meeting that would be taking place in just a couple of hours and just as Joseph suspected she had taken solace in her private rose garden. _

_ Mesmerized by her beauty, Joseph stood at a distance watching her. Clarisse knew he was there, she always knew, her skin tingled as his eyes watched her every move. "I know you are there, Joseph" she forced a smile over her shoulder "Join me." It was more of a statement than a request. Coming to sit beside her on the bench they remained in silence for several long minutes before Joseph finally broke the quietness_

_ "Are you worried about the negotiations?" watching as she shook her head slightly "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Looking up into his eyes, she confessed. "Just tell me this is all in my head." His hand cupped her cheek prompting her to close her eyes, enjoying the warmth she found there. Her body drawn closer and the warmth of his lips pressed against hers. His tongue traced the length of her bottom lip causing her lips to part. A small moan escaped as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Soon he moved lower, his lips and tongue tasting and kissing the skin there. Her grip on his shoulders becoming more powerful, as pleasure hummed through her system while he nipped at her skin before comforting it with his lips and tongue._

_Pulling back, Clarisse knew she must be a sight, dazed, her lips red and swollen from their kiss. She heard his voice next to her ear as their heads rested against one another._

_"Never doubt that I love you, Clarisse"_

_His admission caused her heart to swell "You…you LOVE me? So I wasn't wrong?"_

_"No Clarisse you weren't wrong and before you say anything I know we have to remain in the shadows until the Princess is ready to rule." _

_"Oh Joseph I do love you too!" _

Looking back at the card still in her hand she silently read it to herself again.

"_I remember the first taste of your sweet mouth, the heat from your kiss capable of melting the finest of chocolates. You are getting close to the grand prize, my dear. Your next clue is waiting in a room where I have the privilege of holding your body in my arms."_

"The ballroom!" She exclaimed as her excitement increased. Once again hastening out of her office, Clarisse stopped in the foyer. She had been headed to the grand ballroom but she was stopped short when she heard the soft strands playing in the smaller private ballroom. Remembering his words her heart began to beat faster as she closed the distance to the door. Surely her grand prize would be waiting for her to step into his arms. Disappointment spread quickly across her features, her excitement deflated as she walked over the CD player responsible for playing their song. Finding the envelope, she pulled out the next note. Clarisse was becoming impatient. With each passing clue and subsequent memory, she was more than ready to spend the day with Joseph. She sighed, forcing her impatience down in appreciation for the thought and care he'd put into planning this special day.

"_I wish I were there holding you in my arms as we sway to our song. I never thought I would have the opportunity to hold your body so close to mine. Your brazen move a year ago when you asked me to dance changed those thoughts. I remember telling myself to remain calm-this was just a dance between friends. But the moment your fingers wrapped around my shoulder, I knew it was so much more. That dance changed the course of our friendship and to this day remains one of my most cherished memories." _

Tears now streamed down Clarisse's face as her legs threatened to give out on her causing her to lean against the small table where the CD player was set up. "_You don't have far to go for your next clue. It's in the one place where you have the privilege of hearing and helping your people."_

Brushing the tears from her face she made her way to the throne room. As she expected, sitting on the throne was a box wrapped in red with a pink bow on top. Picking the box up she shook it gently before sitting where the box had been moments earlier. Tearing the paper she slipped the box from it, lifting the lid she found her favorite perfume Chanel No 5. Tucked inside the box was her next clue_. _

_"On the first day I met you, my senses were captivated by your alluring fragrance You cast a spell on me. So feminine, luxurious and infinitely seductive. With each passing year your signature scent has added mystery and depth to your personality, plus it drives me wild with desire. Just a simple whiff as you pass by and I'm once again under your spell. Over the past year, your perfume has come to mean more to me…now when the sweet fragrance surrounds me, especially when it's just the two of us cuddled on the sofa, it reminds me of home. You are home to me."_

Sinking back against the throne Clarisse smiled to herself _home_ _that's what I feel when I'm in your arms._ Dabbing a bit of perfume on her neck she read the remainder of her card.

_"You are so close now. Your next clue can be found in front of the fireplace where we spend many sleepless nights."_

"Long sleepless nights?" She thought for a moment he could be referring to the kitchen but there was no fireplace in the kitchen so that only left the library. Making her way down the hall, she nearly skipped into the library quickly locating her next gift and clue. This time she ripped the paper from the package revealing a leather bound book. The faintest smell of Joseph's cologne mixed with the leather sent warmth straight to her core. Opening the book she saw each page had been handwritten. Upon closer examination she realized that it was a collection of poems. Joseph had spent many nights lulling her to sleep with his soft, husky voice as he read poems to her. Opening the card she read:

_"My innermost thoughts penned with love and care, my voice giving depth to the words my heart must share. I have immensely enjoyed the late nights and early mornings we have spent on this sofa. You with your head resting on my leg as my fingers combed through your silk tresses as I read to you. The simple smile that stays on your lips long after you have fallen asleep, I could watch you sleep in my arms forever. Your next clue is located where you and I had our first argument."_

Taking the book she safely tucked the clue inside its pages and made her way to the kitchen. She would never forget the night that she and Joseph argued over the best wine. 

_It had been a long day and Clarisse had made her way down to the kitchen for a warm glass of milk, however on the counter sat a bottle of wine, her favorite wine. It had been meant for her dinner…a dinner she had missed due to a late impromptu meeting with the Prime Minister. _

_Picking up the bottle her mouth watered at the simple thought of the sweetness awaiting her. Searching for the bottle opener she made quick work of the cork pouring herself a glass. Relaxing against the counter, her back to the door she closed her eyes letting the sweetness wash away her worries for the evening. _

_Joseph had been making his nightly rounds before retiring to bed when he stumbled upon Clarisse in the kitchen. Picking up the bottle he looked at it before placing it back on the counter. "That's a good year however I prefer the full bodied Bordeaux from France it's a bit heavier on the palate than this Merlot." _

_Clarisse was slightly startled by his strong yet soft voice coming from behind her. Turning, her lips curled slightly at the edges. "I wasn't aware that you were a wine connoisseur, Joseph. Would you like some?"_

_"Why not." _

_Grabbing a glass from the cabinet Clarisse poured his glass "I do have to disagree with you however, Joseph. The Bordeaux is a bit too heavy and tart for my liking." _

_Their discussion about the wines went back and forth before Clarisse finally stood. "Stay here. I'll be right back!" _

_Returning mere moments later with a bottle of Bordeaux in her hand "I assume this is a good year?" She knew full well it was the best year for the wine since it had been housed in the rare section of her wine cellar. _

_"The best." _

_Opening the bottle, she grabbed two more glasses and poured them a glass of each wine. "I figure the only way to settle this argument is to prove it to you."_

As she expected, in the kitchen was a bottle of her favorite Merlot. Joseph had finally given into her and agreed that the Merlot was better than the Bordeaux. Next to the bottle was her next clue.

"_Bring this bottle with you and come to the place where we watch the diamonds sparkle in the sky." _

Grabbing the bottle, Clarisse made her way to the north tower. They had spent many nights in the top of the tower dancing under the stars, safely hidden away from prying eyes. As she reached the door that opened to the staircase she found another note taped in place.

_My Dearest Clarisse, _

_I think about the time before you were a part of my life. I remember aimlessly drifting from one place to another, I would do my duty then move on but the moment your beautiful face made its first appearance in my life, everything changed, I knew I could never leave you. You have given me so much I can never repay. I know I can only spend my lifetime loving you and making you feel safe and secure in my arms. You are that once in a lifetime gift bestowed upon lucky ones from heaven above and you mean the world to me._ _ I have told you from the very beginning I will never pressure you so I'm leaving the decision to you, my darling. Option one you can go through this door and I will meet you moments later for an evening of dancing and star gazing or option two you can enter the secret passage from the door to your left and follow the trail of petals to my bedchamber where I'll be waiting for you. I have spent a lifetime loving you and I will continue to do so until I draw my last breath._

_ Love Always,_

_ Joseph_

Clarisse's decision was easy. She had loved Joseph from the moment she first laid eyes on him. Although in the beginning it was a different love than what she felt now. Slipping into the passage, she followed the petals through each turn. Her heart rate increased tenfold by the time she reached his door. With a shaky hand, she opened the door and slipped into his room—a room filled with candles and roses. This was going to be the Valentine's Day to remember...

**A/N: I ran out of time but MAYBE just maybe I'll write a chapter two and we can explore what Joseph receives for Valentine's Day, only if you all want it though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This chapter pushes the original T rating so for that reason this chapter is rated M but it is rather mild compared to some of the M rated stuff I have written. I hope you all enjoy it. **

I want to thank the following people LoveJulie35, Johanna-002, Veve, knd0127, Whalers, adama-roslinlove, Genovia's Heart, AwesomeGizmo and nobody2you for following, adding as your favorite and reviewing. You all are the reason I continue to write.

Also, special thanks to Shakayla for beta-ing this. I'm certain it would still be a hot mess if it wasn't for you GB!

* * *

So previously on First Times...

Clarisse's decision was easy. She'd loved Joseph from the moment she first laid eyes on him. Although in the beginning it was a different love than what she felt now. Slipping into the passage, she followed the petals through each turn. Her heart rate increased tenfold by the time she reached his door. With a shaky hand, she opened the door and slipped into his room—a room filled with candles and roses. This was going to be the Valentine's Day to remember...

* * *

The floor of the passage was covered with rose petals; their sweet aroma filling the air. Clarisse's body filled with anticipation and she fought the desire to hasten her steps to Joseph's room. With every step, her love and need grew for the man who now held her heart.

Clarisse's whole body started to tremble as she slipped through the door. She had longed for and dreamed of this meeting since she and Joseph first danced the 'Wango' as Mia had coined it. No sooner was she in the room when he appeared from the bedroom doorway. Her breath caught in her throat. _I'm doing this…WE are really going to take this step._

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clarisse." His husky voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I brought the wine as instructed." She held the bottle up with a shaky hand "Thank you for all the lovely gifts, I will cherish each one and never forget this day." Clarisse had been waiting for this moment but now that it was there, she wasn't as prepared as she once thought.

Joseph took a step towards her. Clarisse moved in counterpoint, taking a step backwards. The solid door stopped her movement, her limbs frozen as her heart pounded wildly in her chest-the only part of her that seemed to remember how to move. Closing her eyes she felt the gentle warmth of his hand cupping her cheek. With measured slowness, she opened her eyes to see the emotions she knew to be shining in her eyes reflected back in his: nervousness surrounded by love.

"I was hoping you would choose this door." His voice, smooth as warm brandy, caused heat to spread through her body, settling low in her abdomen. For several long moments, Joseph's gaze searched her face—perhaps looking for reassurance or confirmation of the next steps to be taken. She couldn't be certain. His body was pressed so close to hers, she knew he could hear—maybe even feel-her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Once his eyes finally locked with hers, a bolt of pleasure shot through he had physically touched her. Desire. He loved her and, though he was as nervous as she, he desired her. She could see it in those beautiful blue orbs now almost black with his need for her.

Joseph leaned in, his voice a mere whisper as his warm breath tickled her ear heightening her nervousness. She couldn't breathe—her entire focus on the heat radiating from their bodies "It's okay to be nervous, Clarisse. I confess I'm a little nervous as well. But, I love you and promise we will take this slow."

Joseph lifted her in his arms carrying her through the doorway and into his bedroom. The room was illuminated only by candles placed strategically on various surfaces. The air was filled with a scent that was purely Joseph as her body slid against his, as he lowered her legs to stand.

A single fingertip traced the length of her neck, creating a trail of fire on her skin. Moving lower the fingers continued fueling the flames as they slowly undid each button on her blouse. Her knees weakened with each inch of skin revealed to his gaze until the blouse covered a spot on his floor, rather than her body, followed by her skirt.

Stepping back Joseph admired the beauty of the woman standing in front of him, covered only by the sheer lace of her bra and panties. Elegant and the picture of perfection: Her blonde hair gleamed as the candle light flickered, shoulders squared, regal even and her chest rose and fell with each breath, every intake causing the swells to strain against the fabric keeping them from his view.

Reaching out Joseph started his caress from her shoulder, across the swells of her breast stopping only long enough to roll a taut nipple between his fingers. He loved watching her face react to the bold touch and lingered there for a moment longer before continuing the journey down her side to finally come to rest on her hip.

Wanting to return the favor, Clarisse grasped his hand and pulled his body against hers. Slowly she slid her hand up his strong arm and across his chest, her fingers working to slip each button from its hole, revealing a salt and pepper covered chest to her for the first time.

The thought of Clarisse removing the rest of his clothes sent another jolt of arousal through his body. His need for her was so strong, he wasn't sure he could control himself if her hands were to perform such a task. As such, Joseph made quick work of his own trousers and boxers in one swift motion.

His lips, demanding yet soft, slowly made their way up the column of her neck, across her jaw capturing her lips with an intensity she'd never known before. His fingers stroked delicately over her straining peaks robbing her of every coherent. She could no longer stand. Pulling him with her, they tumbled onto the silk covered bed.

Remembering his promise to take things slow, Joseph found her lips once more kissing slowly with patience and thoroughness. He sucked her lower lip between his teeth, licking and caressing with his tongue until she whimpered in pleasure.

Their need for air forced them to break the kiss. Resting his head against hers, her blue eyes opened, piercing into his soul. "Make love to me, Joseph." The request was simple and left no room for misunderstanding.

His hand slid lower to gently remove her panties which joined the pile of clothes in the floor followed shortly by her bra. Joseph silently cursed the dimness the candles provided; he wanted to see her- all of her.

Joseph leaned down suckling her breast gently as his hand explored the soft roundness of her stomach, moving slowly down her body he paused for a brief moment when his hand reached her soft curls, needing to make sure she was prepared to take this journey with him. In an effort to answer his unasked question, Clarisse now more confident, took his hand in hers, moving their joined hands to the place she needed his touch the most.

Feeling her wet, silken heat as their joined hands explored the opening to her inner sanctum, Joseph whispered against her ear "I need you, Clarisse." Sending a flutter of excitement and warmth through her body.

At his words, she parted her thighs making room for him. Joseph settled above her, resting on his arms as they slowly began to move together. The velvety head of his arousal teased as he moved himself through her curls, readying himself for the moment.

Pressing against her gently, he sank into her warmth-slow and deep-until she was able to hold him…all of him. Unable to resist her swollen lips any longer he captured them with his as he rocked slowly in and out of her body, his thumb working in rhythm with his movement ensuring the utmost pleasure.

Clarisse felt each long stroke of his body inside of hers, building the pressure to an unbearable level. "Don't stop, Joseph."

He heard her plea, more of a moan as she broke from their kiss. His name had never sounded so good as it did rolling from her lips as she neared climax. Wanting to hear more of her cries of pleasure, he repositioned his hands on either side of her head, lifting his body slightly to allow for an increase in speed.

A few purposeful strokes later, Joseph pushed them both over the edge—her cries sweet music to his ears. Clarisse's body convulsed around his, craving and demanding everything he had to offer.

Exhausted, Joseph collapsed on her smaller frame. His breath leaving his lungs in heavy bursts as he fought to calm his racing heart as the waves of pleasure washed over him. He smiled against her shoulder…being with Clarisse had been everything he expected and more.

Reality soon set in and he realized he was probably crushing her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he grabbed her thigh rolling, pulling her on top of him. Clarisse brought the top sheet with them, wrapping their bodies in a silk cocoon.

"Joseph," she whispered against his chest as she listened to his steadily beating heart, nearly lulling her to sleep.

"Hmm..."

"Thank you for the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. I love you."

"I should be the one thanking you. Being with you was more than I could have ever imagined. I will always love you. Happy Valentine's Day, Clarisse."

THE END!


End file.
